


哑巴（下）

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	哑巴（下）

元旦假期对高三的我来说已形同虚设，我无权享受为期三天的休息，跨年夜的第二天就拽起书包去了学校。  
李泰容在跨年的那晚给我加油，他嘱咐我一定要好好读书，考一个自己满意的大学，然后我们会有一整个夏天可以跟彼此黏在一起。我没敢告诉他其实我不想这么快就开学，也没说过我等不及想马上开始跟他恋爱，考上什么大学又有什么所谓？只要考上就好了，我只想尽快摆脱家和学校两点一线的枯燥生活，迎来属于我的自由人生。李泰容知道了肯定会不高兴，我明白，我这些想法太过幼稚，说出来不能讨得他的欢心。于是我乖乖地答应他，第二天乖乖地上学去。  
我坐在教室里，面前摊着一沓没做完的试卷，水笔被我拎在手里轮着指头转圈，而我丝毫没有开始写功课的心情。我满脑子都是李泰容，许久不见的那种隐晦情愫又回来了。可能是因为前一晚的烟火点燃了我的小世界，我从一个拥抱和一个亲吻中品尝到了前所未有的新鲜和美妙。李泰容的笑脸填满了我的思绪，还有他嘴唇的柔软触感，它仿佛仍然停留在我唇间。小时候我总馋着要吃棉花糖，那种在卷糖机上由糖粒抽化成糖丝的云朵一样的零食。李泰容的吻跟棉花糖很像，轻飘飘的，落在口中却又凝成糖霜，甜味会留在嘴里很长时间，我想了又想，迫不及待要再来一口。  
好想见李泰容。  
我们分别的时候，李泰容告诉我他找到了一份新的实习工作，还有毕业论文要忙，可能连周末都难有时间跟我见面。慢下来回想一番，李泰容似乎总在忙碌。我不清楚他都做过什么工作，也没参与过他的大学生活，甚至我们已经认识了两年，全天候独处的约会也屈指可数。李泰容忙起来神龙见首不见尾，今天他从奶茶店下班，明天他会从中学生家教辅导班的大门走出来，第二天又不知道会到哪里辛劳。我曾以为他有很重的经济负担，隐晦地试探过，他否定了，回答说他只是在寻找自己到底想做什么，可以做什么。  
“我一直在思考究竟什么最适合我，或者说我适合什么，我不停地换工作，好像自己暂时无法稳定在某个地方。”李泰容说。他的眉毛微微皱在一起，看起来有些烦恼。然后他把这个问题抛给我，“你呢，旭熙？你想做什么？”  
我想做什么？现在？今天？明天？还是什么时候？  
“都可以，只是笼统地问一下，你想做什么？”  
我沉默了，我没有答案可以给他。老实说，我似乎还没有一个真正可以称之为梦想的念头，也没有什么很清晰的目标。我每天都在想一些事情，可停下脑袋里的发条后我并不能总结出我都想了哪些东西，它们仿佛从来没在我大脑中存在过。我不知道明天自己想做什么，不知道将来自己要过哪种生活。从童年到少年，我唯一在做的事就是安静地活着，安静地跟自己对话，在这些对话中完成对蔑视我的人的憎恶，到头来只在自己周围建了一圈高墙，而我在围墙中间的狭小空地上孤孤单单地站立，不能朝任何一个方向迈出脚步。李泰容对我发出这个疑问后我才意识到自己已经被封闭太久，久到我快要忘记自己应该拥有更大更丰富的天地。这个新天地里可以有李泰容——或许它必须有李泰容——可以有我的目标和理想，还可以有许多精彩的颜色。  
看，李泰容又教会我一件事。他把我的围墙拆了，将我的身体扭转一个方向，给我看我小小宇宙的另一面。  
“旭熙，今天是每一天，但明天永远是即将到来的，下一个明天的旭熙会是十七岁，再下一个明天可能会是十八岁，再到另一个明天可能就是五十六十岁。我有过好多旭熙的今天，我在试着找到我的明天。旭熙，你也应该奔着明天生活。”  
明天。明天的我会如愿以偿地离开这个马戏团一样的学校吗？明天的黄旭熙会在哪里？明天的黄旭熙会长大吗？  
我猜不出答案，这也许是漫长无解的问题。

李泰容开始忙起来后，我也逐渐投入了紧张的学业中。日子是重复的，但试题和资料是每日更新的。我每天睁眼会见到跟前一晚不同的语句段落，闭眼后脑子里回荡的又是不同的文章和理论。白天与黑夜交替得很快，一周也就是掀掀书页便能翻过去的时间。  
过了不知有几周，春节到了。  
我知道李泰容不会跟我一起过春节，他有家人和亲友，他会回家去。我也会在家过。可我还是问他了。“泰容哥，你春节要出来玩吗？”  
他摇摇头：“不了，我找了新的实习，在家过了初三就去上班。”  
这并不意外。其实我想跟他说，我也没什么时间，过了初六就得开学，我也有很多事要做。但我一个字都没讲。我不认为这能为一段对话增添多少营养，因为它听起来像在怄气。攀比是小孩才会做的事，而我不可以。  
春节无非是大鱼大肉地吃，两天就会腻味。我在家吃了饭便回屋躺着，看几页漫画，看一会儿电影电视剧什么的，然后睡觉，起床后再发呆。百无聊赖。我通常在下午四五点睡醒，睁开眼的时候，窗外的光已经有些暗了，房间也因此不再敞亮，像有一层暗蓝薄纱笼着，所有轮廓都模糊出一层毛边。我在这种灰暗的光亮中睁着眼睛，一动不动，看窗户外的天空，也看看靠窗的我的书桌。屋外传来到我家走亲戚的长辈的哄笑声，不知道在说什么琐碎的笑话，当然，也可能是在说我的童年。那些声音在我耳边嗡嗡响，我却像什么都听不到一样，只集中注意力看我视线凝聚的地方。我会想到很多，没有主题，没有重点，仿佛做梦，前几分钟思考一件事，转瞬就去想另一件事。而我想来想去，总会想到李泰容。他在做什么？他吃了什么饭？他有没有也想到我？  
李泰容在春节假期的头几天没跟我联系，我们只是在除夕夜的零点前后发了祝福短信。我想着也许应该给他打个电话，文字未免有些冰冷。可是最终我还是没拨出去那个号码。  
可能因为我太想他，电话打出去，我准说不出话来。我总在想他。不仅因为初吻想他，还因为各种事情想他。我妈把一盘菜端到餐桌上，我就在想李泰容会不会喜欢吃，什么时候可以再次跟李泰容吃饭。李泰容吃饭的时候很斯文，他要细嚼慢咽，还劝我不要吃快，否则对身体不好，但我从不听他的。我们一起吃饭，总是我先吃完，然后坐在他对面等他解决完盘子里的食物，看他像猫一样伸出舌尖舔走沾到嘴角上的菜汁，他发现我看到，就对我笑一笑，很像我们刚认识时他的那种道歉式的笑容。看漫画的时候，我不由自主地把李泰容跟男主角作对比，有时候还跟女主角作对比，我觉得他比他们都好看一点，甚至好看很多。李泰容的脸庞永远是生动的，再流畅的线条也勾勒不出那种流光溢彩般的美丽和灵动，他的漂亮是活着的，而画像是囚禁在纸张上的，他们无法互相关联。想着李泰容的脸，我就又会想到那晚的拥抱和亲吻。我的初吻给了那样漂亮的一个人，那样温柔的一个人，这个事实始终令我心颤，悸动是去而又返的浪花，平静片刻后又会翻涌，于是我长久地经历着心动与回味，怀疑它是否有消失的那一天。  
关于李泰容的想法实在太多，我虽知道这是因为我陷入了陌生的恋爱，但我没有经验去应对它的侵袭。我逐渐开始躁动，感到心烦，也觉得焦心。想见他，想抱他，还想吻他。我被这些念头控制了，像个有了自我意识，却尚不能摆脱程序支控的机器人，逻辑慢慢乱掉，做什么都不能专心。  
然后我买了我人生中的第一支烟。  
薄荷凉烟，女士抽，摆在玻璃货柜中，我指一指就轻易获得。在我这个年纪，抽烟是叛逆的孩子才会做的事，而叛逆的孩子认为这代表成熟，所以他们抽烟，他们为了反抗稚嫩而抽烟。我又为了什么而抽烟？第一口烟进入嘴巴，呛进我的鼻腔，即使味道不浓重，也令我难以适应。我剧烈地咳嗽，烟全跑出来了，没有想象中的眼圈或烟丝，只有破成一团一团的烟气从我嘴里被赶走。我对自己摇头——我不是为了咳嗽而抽烟的——试了第二次。这次我忍住了，但烟的味道不好，不甜也不苦，没意思。这种体验不是反抗该有的结果，可我买烟来抽又是要反抗什么？可能我要反抗对李泰容的想念，因为它束缚了我的思想，我无法寻常地过我的假期。也可能是为了反抗我还未结束的幼稚期，因为李泰容还在把我当孩子，我们之间是不平等的。就像李泰容可以轻易地说他忙，可我不行，我说我忙，就像一个十岁的男孩说他在忙着开公司一样荒唐。李泰容说要我找明天，奔着明天生活，但等我到了下一个明天，他也到了他的明天，我们之间的距离永恒存在，不会有急剧的缩短，只会时不时变得更远。我在追逐他。我不能真的像跨年夜时想的那样，永远做李泰容的小孩。我与李泰容之间有一只无形的箭头，我们的关系的改变已经扭转了箭头的指向。李泰容刚来我家时，我们之间的箭头由他指向我，他来接近我，一点一点地瓦解我的防御。然后我们恋爱了——尽管还没正式在一起——箭头又由我指向了他，我被他引导，朝着他跑，我要接近他。这种追逐让我感到慌乱，我认为香烟可以代表些什么，起到一些作用，但好像它也没什么效果。一支烟抽完，慌乱和焦躁还是没有得到纾解，我的忧虑仍然在侵扰我，我也没能把我跟李泰容之间隐形的距离缩短哪怕一分一毫。  
第一次抽烟因此失败了。如果把它视为我为了长大而作出的第一步努力，那么这第一步努力也是失败了的。  
把烟头扔到地上，脚尖碾上去的那一刻，我几乎本能般地想到要找李泰容说话，想跟他说一说我的焦虑和迷惑，还想问他是不是依然有办法帮我解决。可李泰容估计已经开始忙碌，我不太愿意打扰他。他又向前跑了，而我还在原地，甚至不能随意打乱他的步伐。

出了年，天气开始回暖。坐在教室里自习变成一件很困难的事，我总想睡觉，春困秋乏夏打盹，我免不了捱这一遭。  
感到困倦的时候，我就瞥一瞥窗外的树枝，也算转移注意力，分神一下反倒有助于赶走困意。偶然有一次我又去看那些树枝，却发觉它们已生出新芽，幼嫩的绿色在微凉的春风中摇摆，轻轻颤抖着，看起来很脆弱，但富有生机。我突然想起在公园的月季花丛旁冲我笑的李泰容，他比这些新叶还要好看。我们有一个多月没见面了，应该见一见。  
我准备给李泰容发短信，约他周末去散心。短信编辑了一半，我又全都删掉，直接打了电话过去。  
李泰容那边响了好几声才接通。但他声音里带了些鼻音，我问他是不是感冒了。  
他说是， “最近天凉，虽然在转暖，但很容易生病。”说完还关心我有没有好好穿衣服。李泰容问了我一连串的问题，除了保暖方面之外，还问我有没有按时吃饭，过了年不知道我有没有长肉，又问我最近学习压力大不大。我嗯嗯地答了一遍，并不觉得烦。不见面的时候我们发信息寒暄，不说烦心事，只是道早晚安，或者随便说点什么话。有些日子没打电话，听到他的声音，我还是挺开心的，感觉比发短信的时候开心得真实一点。  
“泰容哥，周末出去吧。”我很习惯叫他泰容哥了，从吻他那晚开始。  
他说可以。我们约了时间和地点，挂断之后，我又看到别的树枝上的绿色，愉快更充盈了几分。  
周六，我跟李泰容在一家饮品店见面了。  
他瘦了一些，脸颊上的肉少了，看起来有点憔悴。但他还是漂亮的。他的红发早就开始褪色，过年后他干脆染回了黑发。我们第一次见面时，他就是黑发，发型也跟这时候的差不多，我推开门走进饮品店看到他的第一眼，还以为回到了初次见面的那天。  
“旭熙，”他冲我招招手，唤我坐他对面。他为我点好了我喜欢喝的饮料，还点了一份甜品。他比我爱吃甜，所以我们每次吃甜点，我都会把点单的决定权交给他，他点什么我就跟着吃什么。李泰容等我坐下后就拿起餐具开始吃甜点。奶油入口使他开心了一些，他的脸色比我刚进门的时候好多了，“旭熙，我怎么觉得你瘦了。”  
我下意识地摸摸脸，想说我不觉得，但李泰容的手先伸过来了。他摸摸我的脸，又捏了捏，像逗小孩那样。我感觉自己在脸红，没能张口说什么。李泰容收回手，点点头，说：“嗯，也没有瘦很多，脸还是很好捏。”他笑笑，牙齿还咬着叉子，带着一些奶油在他唇齿间，特别稚气。  
李泰容问我春节里有没有发生什么有趣的事。我说没有，但有一件说出来可能会让他生气的事情。我把我抽烟的事告诉他了。他皱起了眉毛，显然是不太高兴。我急忙说我只抽了那一次，叫他不要担心，我不会再抽烟的。  
“旭熙，你为什么要抽烟？”他问我。  
我犹豫要不要说。我应该对他诚实的，我得对李泰容敞开心扉才对。但我想到抽烟时的感受，又不想说出来了，我觉得那些想法很无聊，很扫兴，还会暴露我的心急。我觉得李泰容肯定会再摸摸我的脑袋，温柔地对我笑，安慰我：别担心，你还小，有这些迷茫很正常。我陷入了自我矛盾。我想让李泰容知道我对我们之间距离的存在而感到焦虑，想让他知道我渴望成长到与他并肩，但我又不愿给他机会说一些我还是孩子的话，因为他每说一次，我们之间的距离就又远一些。好烦，好难受。李泰容还看着我，他好漂亮，连嘴唇上的奶油都漂亮可爱，我怎么忍心让它忽然消失。  
后来我还是没说。我搪塞李泰容，说是家里的亲戚教唆，我尝了一口被呛到，就再也没碰了。李泰容相信了，叮嘱我一定不要再抽烟，然后继续解决他的甜品。  
我们在外面呆到晚上。晚饭随便买了街边的小吃，我们都不怎么饿，吃完后一起走到公园散步。晚风有些凉，李泰容的手没什么热度，我便把自己的外套脱下来罩在他身上，再牵起他的手。他的手好软，握在掌心里很舒服。我们边走边聊，说说月亮说说风，看到什么说什么，有时候他说得多，有时候我说得多。时间久了，跟李泰容相处时，我已越来越习惯说话。没有人知道他们眼里的哑巴男孩能对着一个人说这么多话，也没有人会像李泰容那样在意我的声音。这是李泰容最令我心动的事。  
走到湖边，我们在小草坪上坐下，靠着一颗粗壮的树干，沉默地看粼粼湖面。云彩第三次把月亮掩住的时候，我跟李泰容接吻。四下静谧，我只能听到我俩的呼吸在彼此口中交换的声音。久违的吻使我难以抑制地激动，我不停地吻他，本来只是想碰一下嘴唇就分开，却变成碰了一下又一下，分开的间隔原来越短，最后彻底跟他的嘴唇缠在一起，一秒都不想松开了。我用舌尖描绘李泰容的唇线，他的唇和他的手一样柔软。他好像什么都听我的，说话时听我的，接吻时也听我的。他顺从地张开嘴，放任我的舌头进去折腾他。他的齿尖、舌尖和上颚都被我扫荡了个遍，我亲得又急又莽撞，连个喘息的空档也不给他留，于是他只能在我的吻里急促地喘气，一只手搭上我的肩膀，用力地按紧，然后渐渐放松，又是温温柔柔的力气，他也开始回应我了。李泰容对我好宽容，他被我吻得小声呜咽，却也不让我停下，还拉我的手去搂他的腰，他搭在我肩上的手改去抚摸我的后颈，把我当小猫小狗，顺毛哄我，而我竟奇妙地冷静了下来。我们的吻变得温柔了。攻击变成缱绻，才更迎合月下湖边的幽静氛围。李泰容也不再呜咽，安静地跟我吻着，吻得细致又绵长，仿佛可以吻一整晚。他真的好甜，嘴巴里都是他吃过的甜品的味道，那些甜味已经渗透在他皮肤里，他整个人都成了糖霜做的小蛋糕。我也成为一个嗜甜的人，想一直亲他，把甜味都尝到我嘴里，整块小蛋糕都要是我的。  
我们真的吻了很久，久到李泰容不得不推拒我才得以好好呼吸。离开他的嘴唇对我来说异常艰难，我的目光凝聚在那两片唇瓣上，难耐地等候李泰容平复胸膛的起伏，就盼着他说“好了”，我就可以立刻重新附着上去。大约空了半分钟，我们接了第二个吻。这回换李泰容来拥抱我，他的两条手臂都向我张开，将我搂在怀里，承接我的吻。我乖乖地被他搂着，觉得这样的我们再次成为了溺爱小孩的哥哥和任性幼稚的弟弟的角色，可并没有分开时那样令我不安。我发现，每当我跟李泰容见面，跟他有亲密些的接触，我就要经历强烈的、突然的动摇。原本我急着找寻迅速追赶上他的办法，但我这样被他拥在怀里，跟他接吻，他的手还时不时抚摸我的后脖子，我便几乎忘记自己的焦虑，只想沉溺在跟李泰容的每次触碰和每个吻中，被他当小孩一样迁就，享受他的纵容。我是个坏孩子。我只说不做。长大的事情实在烦心，一个甜甜的吻就能给我借口挣脱这个烦恼。做泰容哥的小孩多好。一直当泰容哥的旭熙吧，我想。我的明天太遥远了，天上的这轮月亮沉到湖里去，变成一轮红日再爬回天上，我的明天也不会到来。可李泰容就在我面前，他生动，美丽，触手可及。我要他。我不要明天了。难道这样不行吗？  
这个吻以我的眼泪作为终结。我不争气地哭了，伏在李泰容肩上抽泣。我有好多话想说，可我都说不出来了，因为我竟不知该先说哪一句。李泰容揉揉我的脑袋，另一只手在我背上轻轻地拍一拍，像哄孩子入睡一般的姿态。湖边的夜晚很凉也很静，若有人路过肯定要听到我的哭声，少年的嗓音，却是幼童似的稚气。我像个因为吃不到糖果而赌气哭闹的小孩，李泰容则是那小孩身边的温柔的家长，一遍一遍地哄，一声一声地劝，“旭熙，乖，不哭了。”  
分别的时候，我又缠着李泰容亲了好几下。他没问我为什么哭，我却相信他或多或少知道一些原因。他惯着我，给我亲了几口，说：“亲完了，不许再哭啦。”我点点头。我要回家了，他也往公车站台走。我看着他细瘦的背影在黑夜的路灯下逐渐模糊，才反应过来，我还不知道我们下次要什么时候才能再有约会。

春天总是很短暂。校门口的桃花不知何时已过了繁盛花期，等我留心想观赏时，树枝上早就长满了叶子，花瓣掉得不剩几片，空留纤弱的花蕊顾影自怜。  
学校里充斥着各种颜色，学生们的衣服从单调的冬日色系重新换回了斑斓夏彩，女孩子比花要娇艳，男孩子比小树的生命力还要旺盛。唯独我仍是最清最冷的那一抹，春去秋来，我在学校里的颜色从没变过。  
毕业离我越来越近，我还期待着，却不怎么因此感到高兴。  
李泰容说等我毕业就可以做他男朋友。但我连他的面都快见不到了。我们每周都有短信联系，也会打电话给对方，简单聊天是我们的谈话习惯。只是每当我问起见面的事，李泰容都说他挪不出时间来。起初我不说什么，心里明白他的那些兼职工作，还有他的毕业论文，都是客观上的阻碍；而且李泰容为了表示歉意，会给我寄来礼物。同城快件，当天送达，我收了好几回，里面是吃的或用的，从零食薯片到钢笔本子，李泰容什么都送过。以前我们还很生疏的时候，他也是这么向我示好的。我想起那些摊在我被子上的糖果，还有十九岁的李泰容的笑，不知怎么就感到委屈——原来李泰容也不是什么都懂，他好像不知道我已经过了会被礼物讨好的年纪，也不知道我是真的会一次次地因此而沮丧——他到底在做什么？他的生活里是否真的有个我？他的明天里是不是不会有我？  
有几个夜晚，我躺在自己的床上，像在日暮时分转醒那样凝望夜空，脑海里回放在湖边时我跟李泰容接吻的画面。有些事也许不应该有开头，有了开头就会不可抑止地发展下去。我跟李泰容也是如此。从心迹被探破后，我越来越想依靠李泰容，思念也日益猛烈。每次通完电话，我都会更想见他，每次跟他分别，我都会更期盼下一次约会。真正吻了他后，我几乎每天都惦念着那个吻，想再吻他一次，想再吻他好多次。思念和委屈只会在无比亲密地接触李泰容时才能得到安慰，我不知道李泰容是否明白这个道理。  
终于有一天，我跟他闹脾气。我在电话里使小性子，故意不跟他讲话，玩起了许久不玩的恶作剧，就是想听李泰容无奈又耐心地跟我道歉，然后侥幸他可能会跟我商量一个见面的时间。  
到底是李泰容太惯我，还是会哭的孩子有糖吃，我这伎俩竟还能奏效。李泰容想了好一阵，挑了一个周六。他会推掉那天的安排，一整天都跟我在一起。我顿时开心了，说了好几声“泰容哥，你真好”，听他在电话那头轻笑着叹气。  
其实真的见面了也没什么新鲜事可做：照例两人一同吃午饭，然后沿街走一走，看有没有什么有意思的电影上映，没有的话就去书店或者咖啡厅坐着，消磨时间到晚上，再去吃个晚饭，然后分开。但我不会对这种模式感到厌倦，这毕竟是我可以独享李泰容的珍贵机会，我为什么还要挑剔。  
我们坐在电影院里，看一部重映的老片。整个影厅只有我们俩，李泰容坐在我右手边，他的手被我握住，扣得紧紧的。电影里的主人公们说一些暧昧的话，我听了就要去亲李泰容，在黑暗中的绰绰光影里擒住他的侧脸，用嘴唇轻轻地触碰他的眼睛和嘴角。他推推我，“怎么跟小狗一样？”我咧咧嘴：我就要当小狗，因为我好想你，就像小狗想他久未归家的主人那样。他小声笑我，可我吻上去的时候，他还是放任我在他嘴唇和齿间舔来舔去。银幕上的对话和剧情不重要了，我跟李泰容沉迷于隐秘的亲吻，像在偷情，场合不对，不合规矩，紧张又刺激。  
一吻结束，我们继续看电影。男主角在机场等候自己的航班，他要乘飞机渡过高山大洋去找他的爱人。李泰容的手还被我牵着，细微地抖了一下。我听到他跟我说话，可那些话到了我耳朵里把我的脑子都震懵了。  
“旭熙，我要搬回韩国了。”  
——什么时候？  
——两周之后。  
——为什么？  
——我找到了一份工作。  
——你还会回来吗？  
——不确定……  
对话戛然而止。影院里一片死寂，我又想哭了。李泰容真坏，骗我开开心心地出来约会，还看浪漫的爱情电影，银幕里都要圆满大结局了，他却突然跟我说他要走。所以他准备了很久吧，可能兼职也是一部分借口，他在忙着计划搬迁，他习惯了迁移，他的未来不需要为了小小的我停留在这个城市或别的城市里。可他坏也不坏在这里，他有更坏的地方。他坏在根本不给我追赶他的机会。我因为我们之间的距离，每天都像受到折磨，绞尽脑汁地想该怎么缩短它，我甚至买了老式日历，每过一天就撕下一页，数数我还有多少天毕业，看到离成为泰容哥的男朋友又近了一天，我就暂时高兴一些。但为什么我是追不到他。概念的距离忽然变成具象的地理距离了，却变得更遥不可及，因为李泰容也跟着被具象化了。  
我要失恋了。

散场时才刚刚黄昏，从影院里走出来，满目的赤红包围了我。我又回忆起李泰容要我当他男朋友的那个傍晚，这样的黄昏多像那个时候啊，可明明一切都要不一样了。我的眼泪一直憋在喉咙里，忍得太用力了，心口都有点疼。李泰容问我要不要吃烧烤，我什么都没说，无论他给我什么选项，我都一声不吭。他只好闭上嘴巴，安静地带我往前走。  
我们经过一家快捷酒店，一对情侣拎着行李箱下了台阶。我看看酒店的大门，看看那对正在拦车的情侣，又看看走在我右边的李泰容，停下了脚步，“我想进去这里，”我拉着李泰容的手腕，说，“我要跟你进去。”  
把李泰容压倒在高高的床垫上的时候，我还在想一会儿该怎么往下进行。  
李泰容搂住我的脖子，让我低下头，他来亲我。他的吻好温柔，就连用齿尖错咬我的嘴唇也用了最轻柔的力气，咬得我好痒，触觉痒，心里也痒。我身上还穿着校服，松垮的春季款薄外套有些凌乱，领子滑到肩膀后面去，露出我里面的短袖。李泰容缠缠绵绵地吻我，一只手摸到我背上，把歪过去的校服往下褪，在亲吻的间隙小声说：“旭熙，全脱掉吧。”他的声音热热的，还是好甜，明明他没有吃甜品，却仍像小蛋糕化在舌尖上那样甜。  
我稍稍直起身，跪坐在李泰容身上，腿分开跪在他身体两侧，夹着他的腰胯，把衣服一件一件地脱掉。这是我脱离童年后第一次在别人面前裸露身体，即使是跟李泰容，我也不免感到羞囧。我把衣服扔到一边，琢磨着该怎么脱掉裤子。李泰容在这时撑起身体吻上来，先是吻我的下唇，再吻我的下巴，然后是喉结、颈窝，最后吻到我的胸膛，含住我的乳尖，用舌头轻轻地舔。我很快就勃起了。李泰容的吻就像一种奇妙的催化剂，轻易地催发出我从未体验过的情欲，迅速盈满我的每寸皮肤和感知，并将其无限放大。他舔我的时候，唾液在舌尖和肤肉间发出情色的声音，黏腻而清晰——这声音也被放大了，跟李泰容在影院里对我说的话一样，在我脑子里震出一场海啸。  
裤子没能轮到我来管，李泰容帮我脱了。他将我的水蓝色校裤褪到大腿处，隔着内裤舔我下面，囊袋被他用指腹按揉，快感和舒爽一齐冲上我的后脑，我说不出话，只能急促地喘息。我好硬，阴茎胀得有些疼。我忍不住往前顶胯，小幅度地撞着李泰容的嘴巴，艰难地哀求他：“泰容哥，哥哥，帮帮我……”  
李泰容坐起身，一手扶着我的胯，衔起内裤边往下拖。我的性器露出来，他舔了两下便用嘴含住。湿热的口腔包裹阴茎的感觉无比美妙，是我十八年来都未曾体会过的，跟抚摸不同，跟轻吻也不同。我的精神开始游离，以一种极度亢奋的姿态飘游在虚幻太空，恒星变成接连爆炸的石块，迸裂出五颜六色的熔浆，灼烧我的理智，可我对李泰容的喜欢被烧得更浓烈了。我像一头凶恶蛮横的狼狗，被鲜美的肉香勾引出贪婪的欲望，喉咙里的嘶吼愈发难以遏止，抽送的动作也没法放轻放缓。李泰容的脸颊鼓鼓的，是我的阴茎把它撑满，他眼角的泪花也是我的杰作，跟他那块梅花般漂亮的疤溶在一起，亮亮的，柔弱的，好美。  
我是个坏孩子。进入李泰容的时候，我把他弄疼了，他在我怀里抽噎，我却一点停止的想法都没有，满脑子都是占有他的念头。原来一个人的身体可以这么烫。李泰容的身体快要将我灼伤，但滚烫的同时又好柔软，我在他身体里肆意冲撞，如同一颗顽固的石头在高温的泉水中冒险，毫无方向可循。李泰容肯定也觉得烫，他全身都开始泛红，从鼻尖到膝盖，像装满了还未成熟的石榴籽，淡淡的，浅浅的，可爱又美丽，一点都不艳情。石榴仙子被我弄哭了，克制着声音哭叫，纤弱的呜咽声也没能唤起我的怜悯，反而使我更野蛮。我给自己找脱罪的理由：我是个坏小孩，长不大的孩子，泰容哥总会原谅我这个不懂事的孩子吧。他把脸埋进我的肩窝，温热的眼泪沾湿我光裸的皮肤，瞬间变得炽热起来，甚至有些刺痛感，我有那么一会儿的恍惚，像是迷失在快乐的虚幻太空，不知道自己为了什么冒险，不知道这宇宙爆炸坍塌后我该去向何方。  
那时还会有明天吗？  
不会了。  
我自问自答，给了自己笃定的答案后，悲伤来势汹汹，顷刻击溃了我。泪水冲出眼眶的时候，我在我的泰容哥身体里释放了处子的热情，那一刻的我被丢进千多万多的蘑菇云中心，我变成了爆炸的那个，只是被炸裂成无数碎片的不是我的肉体，是我的爱情。是啊，爱情。我终于懂了它，或者说，我瞬时地见到了它的存在。它在李泰容的身体里，在他的眼泪里，在他对我的纵容里，在我的任性里，也在我的脆弱里。它一直都在，不过现在它要走了，跟我的泰容哥一起，跟给我爱情的人一起。  
说说话吧，我想。不管是李泰容也好，还是我也好，说点什么吧，等我们分开后，说不定一辈子都没法对彼此说什么了。要说点有意义的。  
我都有哪些话还没说过？我在李泰容怀里哭，也许是我把脑子哭糊涂了，竟然什么都想不起来。我记不得曾跟李泰容说过什么，也记不得我该说却没说过什么。前一天的语文课上，老师给我们讲作文，她说写作时最重要的就是语言，语言不是字，也不是词，语言是种子，是生命，它终将落地开花，结出硕果。  
可我又变成哑巴了，我能发出的只有哭声，撕心裂肺地哭。我哭我的现在，我的明天，我在哭我的种子。我没有花，没有草，也没有果实，我只有一片荒漠。  
而在这片荒漠中，只有一个温柔的声音在我耳边呢喃：  
“旭熙，乖，不哭了。”


End file.
